


Wonder Woman and the Assassin

by dreaming_wide_awake



Series: Clexa Halloween Week [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Halloween Week, Day Four, F/F, Party & Costume AU, there's fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12538432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaming_wide_awake/pseuds/dreaming_wide_awake
Summary: Lexa's parents are having another of their charity events, a costume party. Clarke and her friends attend.orClexa Halloween Week day four.





	Wonder Woman and the Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure this counts as the theme, though there's some spin the bottle and kissing thrown in. Any comments would be very much appreciated.

Clarke Griffin and Lexa Woods has known each other since they were children, their parents were both on countless boards and charity committees. They hadn’t really seen each other in a while, as Lexa had been at school in Europe, but as usual Lexa’s parents were hosting another charity benefit. It was a costume party, and rumour had it that Lexa was back from school, so obviously Clarke was going with her parents.

It had taken Clarke almost a week to get her parents to agree with her costume choice, she was going to go dressed as Wonder Woman, the only reason they actually agreed to it was Raven telling them that the rest of their little group were also going as superhero’s. Once they all arrived at the charity benefit, Clarke and her friends wandered off in search of Anya and Lincoln.

“Looking good there, Griffin,” Anya said, a smirk tugging at her lips as she saw the group, “you trying to impress someone specific tonight?”

“We all agreed on superhero’s,” Clarke replied, “and I couldn’t think of anyone other than Wonder Woman.”

“I don’t suppose my sister being back from school had anything to do with your costume choice, huh?” Anya asked.

“Lexa’s back?” Clarke asked in reply, “I hadn’t heard that.”

“You are a bad liar, Clarke.” Anya said, laughing as she shook her head.

“It’s an open bar, right?” Raven asked, looking at Anya.

“Still licensed though,” Anya replied, “and you’re all underage.”

“Since when has that ever stopped us.” Raven said with a smirk as she started to walk in the direction of the bar, the others following her.

 

x-x-x-x

 

The party had been going for almost an hour and Clarke hadn’t seen Lexa, it certainly wasn’t for lack of looking. Little did Clarke know, but Lexa had certainly seen her, and she was also very proud of her costume choice for the night. She’d decided to get a costume from her favourite computer game, Assassin’s Creed, and the hood was definitely coming in handy.

She was standing by the wall in the main room, watching as Clarke danced with Raven and Octavia.

“Are you going to go and talk to her?” Aden asked as he walked up next to her.

“Who?” Lexa asked in reply, trying to play dumb.

“Wonder Woman,” Aden replied, a small smirk on his lips, “if you don’t, I think Finn Collins might.”

Lexa looked over to where Aden had motioned, and sure enough, there was Finn Collins talking to a few of his buddies.

“Who the hell is he supposed to be?” Lexa asked.

“James Bond, I think,” Aden said, “though he just looks like he raided his dad’s closet.”

“You’d think with the money that family have that he could’ve at least got a tux that fits.” Lexa agreed, making Aden laugh a little.

“Talk to her.” Aden said.

“Did anyone ever tell you that you’re an irritating little shit?” Lexa said, looking down at her younger brother.

“Yeah,” Aden said with a nod, “you, this morning, but that’s okay, I know that you missed me and that’s your way of telling me you love me.”

Lexa couldn’t help but laugh, her little brother had a point, she had missed him. She had missed all of them while she’d been away at school, and she really didn’t want to have to go back. Anya and Lincoln were helping her figure out a way she could stay, but that was a task for another day.

“I think he’s making his move…” Aden said, nudging Lexa and pointing at Finn, who was indeed starting to walk over to where Clarke and her friends were dancing, “I have an idea.”

“Aden…” Lexa said, as her brother rushed off in Finn’s direction.

She had to bite the inside of her cheek really hard to stop herself laughing when Aden walked into Finn, spilling the older boys drink all down his tux. Aden apologised, and Lexa was sure if he wasn’t so cute, and didn’t have that butter wouldn’t melt thing down to a fine art, Finn would’ve been a lot angrier than he was.

 

x-x-x-x

 

Clarke had decided she needed some air, so had made her way out onto the balcony. She still hadn’t found Lexa, though Anya and Lincoln both assured her that she was there. Clarke had wracked her brains trying to figure out what Lexa could’ve dressed as, but she was drawing a blank. While she was standing out on the balcony, she suddenly wished she had a coat or something, she’d brought a jacket with her but had left it inside.

She jumped when someone wrapped something over her shoulders, her brow furrowed when she looked and saw that it was some kind of cape. It was also her first indication that someone was with her on the balcony.

“Thanks.” Clarke said, to the hooded stranger that was standing next to her.

“You looked cold.” Lexa replied, glancing at the blonde, her eyebrow arched and a small smile playing on her lips when Clarke’s blue eyes widened slightly.

“Assassin’s Creed?” Clarke asked, her voice giving away the fact that she hadn’t remembered Lexa’s slight obsession with the computer game franchise, “that is the one thing I hadn’t thought of.”

“You were looking for me?” Lexa asked in reply.

“No, of course not,” Clarke replied, blushing slightly, “I just… Anya mentioned that you were home, and I didn’t see you. Well, obviously I did, but I didn’t realise it was you.”

“Well I certainly saw you,” Lexa said, her eyes trailing down Clarke’s body, “pretty sure everyone noticed Wonder Woman…”

“My eyes are up here,” Clarke said, smirking as Lexa’s own eyes quickly snapped from her breasts up to her eyes, “why is it that nobody can get past the boobs…”

“If you were wanting people to notice something else, you could’ve made a better costume choice,” Lexa replied, “Florence Nightingale maybe.”

Clarke couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped her at Lexa’s words.

“Not quite as badass as Wonder Woman.” Clarke said with a shrug.

“I disagree,” Lexa said, “she was a badass in a completely different way.”

“Right,” Clarke said, with a small nod, “and you’d be just as… _captivated_ if I was dressed like that?”

“Intelligence is just as attractive, possibly even more so, than physical beauty.” Lexa replied with a shrug.

“Did you just call me beautiful, Lexa?” Clarke asked, her lips tugging up with a smirk.

“Let me just go and get some straws, so you can grasp at them.” Lexa replied, making Clarke laugh again.

“So,” Clarke said, “how’s school?”

“Stressful,” Lexa said, turning her attention back out to the back yard of the house, rather than looking at Clarke, “lonely…”

“My mom said that your mom told her you were enjoying it in Europe.” Clarke said.

“I lied…” Lexa said, shaking her head a little as she sighed, “she went to the same school when she was my age, it’s a big thing for her that I’m going there, since Anya flat out refused…”

“If you’re not happy there, you should tell her.” Clarke said, “I’m sure she’ll understand.”

“I will,” Lexa said with a nod, “once tonight is out of the way, you know how hard she works to get events like this just right.”

“None of this is as important to her as you and Aden and Anya, you know that.” Clarke said, causing Lexa to nod a little.

She knew that Clarke was right, but she also knew how much work her mom had put into the charity event, so she was planning to wait until afterwards to tell her that she wanted to stay.

“How’s everything going with you?” Lexa asked, wanting to get off the subject.

“Not bad,” Clarke replied, “can’t complain.”

“How’s Niylah?” Lexa said, remembering Anya had mentioned that the pair were dating.

“She’s good,” Clarke said with a small nod, “though we realised that we’re better as friends.”

“Is this one of those moments where I’m supposed to say, ‘I’m sorry’?” Lexa asked, Clarke laughing and shaking her head.

“No,” Clarke said, “she’s great, and I really do enjoy spending time with her, but just not like that. Is there anyone special waiting for you back at the school?”

“Nope,” Lexa replied, shaking her head, “didn’t really have time to date. Plus, boarding schools are not the best place to start any kind of relationship.”

Before Clarke could reply, Raven walked out onto the balcony.

“There you are,” She said, walking up next to Clarke, “you found Lexa yet?”

“Rae…” Clarke said, a warning tone to her voice.

“She has to be around here somewhere,” Raven continued, her drunkenness meaning she completely missed the warning in Clarke’s voice, “and when she sees you dressed like that, she’s going to be totally eating out of the palm of your…”

“I swear to God, Raven, shut up.” Clarke said, causing Raven to look at her, before she looked past her to where Lexa was standing.

From the way Lexa was standing, Raven couldn’t see her face, the hood was hiding it.

“Who’s your friend?” Raven asked.

“Let’s go.” Clarke said, shaking her head and grabbing Raven’s arm, leading her back inside.

Clarke couldn’t stop the blush that was creeping up her face as she heard Lexa laughing from behind them.

 

x-x-x-x

 

As with every Halloween charity event, the teens eventually made their way into one of the side rooms, after stealing some alcohol from the bar.

“Spin the bottle.” Raven said, getting everyone’s attention.

Lexa stood and watched as everyone else made their way over to where Raven had put the empty bottle on the floor, Anya glanced over at her, tilting her head slightly in question. Lexa didn’t say a word, she simply walked over to where everyone else was and sat down.

“Okay,” Raven said once everyone was sat down, “the rules are simple…”

“Raven,” Octavia said, interrupting her, “everyone here was here last year, and the year before that, we all know the rules, just spin the bottle already.”

“I have a request.” Finn said, from where he was sitting a couple of places away from Lexa, “can the Assassin over there drop the hood, I’d like to know whether I’m going to be kissing a girl or a dude.”

Lexa dropped the hood, Raven’s lips forming into an ‘o’ as she looked between Clarke and Lexa, the fact that Clarke blushed again amused Lexa no end.

“Just spin the bottle, Raven.” Clarke muttered.

Raven span the bottle and it landed on Anya, much to everyone’s amusement. Raven had a huge crush on Anya, everyone knew it even though she tried to play it off. Anya slowly crawled over to where Raven was sitting on the opposite side of the circle, Lexa was sure that she could see Raven swallow before Anya kissed her. She was definitely sure she saw the look of disappointment on Raven’s face when the kiss didn’t last as long as she obviously wanted.

“Land on her twice more and you get seven minutes with her, Rae.” Lexa said, laughing as Raven muttered something about her being a bitch.

Anya span the bottle, a horrified look on her face as it landed on Lexa.

“No offence,” Anya said, reaching for the full bottle of alcohol, “I’m not into incest.”

“I think I’d be more offended if you didn’t drink.” Lexa replied, making everyone else laugh.

As Lexa reached over to spin the bottle, she couldn’t help but shake her head when she heard Raven.

“Please land on Clarke, please land on Clarke.” Raven was muttering.

As the bottle span, and started to slow, Lexa looked across the circle to where Clarke was sitting, knowing where the bottle had stopped simply by the look on Clarke’s face. Though the ‘whoop’ from Raven, which was quickly followed by a high-five with Octavia, could have also given it away.

Lexa made her way across the circle to where Clarke was.

“Breathe, Clarke.” She said, a slight smirk on her lips.

Lexa hoped that she was doing a better job at covering her nerves than Clarke was, because even though she could see that Clarke was nervous, her own heart was pounding in her chest. She’d had a crush on Clarke Griffin from the moment she was old enough to know what a crush was.

As Lexa quickly moistened her lips she noticed Clarke’s eyes flick down to them, that gave her a little bit of a confidence boost. That confidence was all lost when she heard Anya say something behind her.

“A first kiss, 17 years in the making.” Anya said.

She saw amusement in Clarke’s eyes as she shook her head, closing the remaining distance between them and capturing Clarke’s lips with her own. She had to fight with herself not to deepen the kiss as she felt Clarke’s hand travel to the back of her neck, her own hand coming up to cradle the blonde’s cheek.

“No tongues.” Raven said, completely destroying the moment.

Lexa swallowed hard as she backed away from Clarke and started to make her way back across the circle.

When Clarke span the bottle it landed on Lexa, much to a few people’s amusement, though Lexa was sure she heard Finn mutter something that wasn’t all that complimentary. Clarke didn’t hesitate as she made her way across the circle.

“Now who needs to breathe.” She said, noticing Lexa swallow hard.

“Shut up and kiss me, Clarke…” Lexa said quietly, knowing the blonde had heard her when Clarke’s breath caught in her throat.

The kiss started off slow, before Clarke’s tongue trailed across Lexa’s bottom lip requesting access, which Lexa granted. Lexa felt Clarke’s fingers tangle in her hair as their tongues brushed over each other, her hands dropping to the blonde’s hips as she pulled her closer. Someone whistling caused Clarke to smile into the kiss, which caused Lexa to back away a little, her breathing deeper than it had been.

 

x-x-x-x

 

The game had continued for a little while longer, until a few people started leaving and they decided to call it quits. Lexa and Clarke seemed to always be catching each other’s eyes as they talked to other people, both of them smiling slightly as they did. Lexa found herself in a very boring conversation with one of her parent’s friends when Clarke finally made her way over.

“Would it be okay if I steal Lexa away from you?” Clarke asked.

“Of course.” The man replied with a smile.

“Where are we going?” Lexa asked as Clarke took her hand and walked from the room.

As soon as they were outside the room, Clarke turned to Lexa, surprising her when she kissed her. It took her brain a few moments to catch up with what was happening, but as soon as it did Lexa returned the kiss, her hands travelling down to Clarke’s hips as the kiss deepened. Clarke let out a small moan as Lexa backed her into the nearest wall, their bodies now flush together.

The kiss continued for a few more moments until Lexa backed away a little.

“You know that you have to talk to your parents about staying here now, right.” Clarke said, a soft smile on her lips as she looked at Lexa.

“Oh yeah, and why’s that?” Lexa asked, smirking a little as she saw Clarke’s eyes dark with lust.

“Because I’m not waiting until the holidays to do this again.” Clarke replied, once again closing the distance between their lips.


End file.
